


Every breath you take

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [381]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm definitly not taking request until july, LMAO, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Manchester City, Mental Breakdown, Singing, Unrequited Love, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pep a des obsessions parfois.
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Roberto Firmino
Series: FootballShot [381]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Every breath you take

Every breath you take

  
Pep ne devrait sûrement pas... Ressentir ce genre de choses, mais c'est arrivé, et il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Il devrait le détester, l'ignorer, lui en vouloir pour plein de choses, mais non. Ses putains de sentiments sont des traîtres. Il n'était censé n'aimer que Leo quelques années plus tôt, maintenant il aime ce brésilien jouant dans l'un des clubs qu'il déteste le plus. Putain. Le dicton dit que seule la chair est faible, mais il a bien du mal à le croire maintenant que son cœur cède aussi, seuls ses nerfs semblent encore fonctionner. Pep ne dort déjà pas toute la nuit en temps normal, alors depuis qu'il ne pense qu'à Roberto, c'est pire... Il doit prétexter observer Liverpool pour mieux les battre à leur prochain affrontement, mais dans les faits, il observé la beauté du brésilien. Putain. Il ne sait pas combien de fois il le dit par jour.

  
Le match face à Liverpool arrive, Pep doit prendre cette occasion pour soit déballer ses pulsions, soit les contenir à jamais. Il arrive à attraper Firmino par le bras et l'emmener parler à l'abri des regards, ou du moins de la majorité des regards. Et puis, son cerveau, ses nerfs, l'abandonnent à leur tour, et il ne sait plus quoi dire au joueur de Liverpool. Firmino le regarde comme s'il était prêt à appeler la police. Oh. Son esprit débloque et ses lèvres se mettent à bouger toutes seules pour chantonner ''Every breath you take'' de The Police. Cette fois, Roberto le regarde définitivement comme s'il était fou. Pep ne sait pas sur quel chemin il avance mais c'est probablement le plus sinueux..

  
''What the fuck dude ?'' Klopp vient récupérer son joueur quelques temps plus tard, maintenant il est définitivement le gars bizarre de la Premier League...

  
Fin 


End file.
